1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clam or oyster shell separation devices, and more particularly, to a powered device for separating shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separation of the shells of an oyster or clam typically entails large forces by which the joining structure is forcibly severed or parted to release the shell halves. In accordance therewith various sharp parting devices have been devised which are manually inserted between the shell halves and are thereafter manipulated to cut and separate the joining muscle.
Beyond the foregoing manually operated devices various powered devices have been devised which in one manner or another assist in the separation of shell halves. Examples of such earlier teachings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,989 and 2,391,739 and the British Patent No. 630,038 to Layda Fradna. Each of the foregoing, while suitable for their purposes, either reciprocate a knife blade or combine reciprocal and rotary motion with a sharp edge presented against the clam shells. The operator engaged in this effort is thus exposed to some potential of injury.
While some risk of personal injury is always present recent legislation has imposed various safety demands for the protection of the employee. In light of these statutory demands extensive modification of the work place is now required and alternatives to these earlier techniques are therefore extensively sought. It is one such alternative that is disclosed herein.